The Millennium Charm
by Lisie
Summary: This is the story of a girl who finds an unknown Millennium Item, and her adventures.
1. Meet Elise and Lis

Lisie: Hiya, folks! This is my first fan fic, so please, no flames! Anyways, I would like to introduce Elise and Yami Elise!

Elise: Hiya-Hiya!

Yami Elise: Yo.

Lisie: Okay Elise, please say the Disclaimers!

Elise: Yepper doodles! Lisie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she owns my Yami and me! Yup-Yup-Yupo!

Lisie: On with the story!

~Thinking~

*Elise to Yami Elise*

**Yami Elise to Elise** 

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

                                                              **The Millennium Charm**

                                                              ~*~*5 Years Ago*~*~

            'Click, zshaaaaap'  "Fair skies and a high of 68 degrees, great for all those little trick or trea-"

            'Click, zshaaaaap'  "Now, back to our Halloween special, 'Attack of the Zomb-'"

            'Click, zchoooooom.'

            "Ughh. I hate Halloween," muttered a certain Halloween groundee, 11 year-old Elise.

            "Nothin' on but specials and news," Elise was a spunky young thing, but unfortunately, could not control her temper. Then, something on her chocolate-brown coffee table, something gold caught her eye. It was a charm bracelet, with the eye of Ra on it.

            "Hmmm, I wonder what this is?" The young girl slipped on the bracelet, fastening the clasp. The eye of Ra charm started to glow. ~ Did it just light up?~ 

            While Elise was staring at the bracelet, she got the sacred eye of Ra on her palm. She was soon to unlock the secrets and powers of item, and lead her into an incredible journey.

                                           ~*~*The Present*~*~

            "Yo! Elise! Can you hear me? Hellooo-ooo??"

            "Huh? Oh, sorry!" Elise, now a 16 year-old sophomore at CheckersOak High School, snapped back to reality after having a flash back.

            "Sorry, I was just thinking about that Halloween when I found this....." gesturing to the bracelet.

            "Yea, yea. It was an amazing thing, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, the bracelet has ancient powers, all that mystical stuff, but we have to HURRY!" this person was Elise's Yami, 'Preferably Lis' as she would say.

            "Hey, you better be nice, or I could just make Henry (A/N: Sorry, first name that popped into my head!) and you be a cou-ouple!" Elise playfully.

            "You wouldn't DARE!!" Lis said, very aware that her hikari had that power.

            "Just try me!" Elise was fighting the urge to hysterically laugh, and, unfortunately, because of the look on her Yami's face, couldn't.

            "BWAHAHAAHAA!!!!" Poor Elise was having trouble breathing because of all the laughing.

            "Okay, enough play, (A/N: Hey, that rhymes! ^___^) we REALLY have to go!" Lis was referring to the trip to the Bahamas, that the whole county (A/N again: Yes, I mean county, NOT country) of Verkolip was providing for sophomore students. The high schools who were in on this were: CheckerOak, ChessTea, Domino, and Parcheesi. And at this point, Elise and Lis were about to be late for their flight.

                                          ~*~*1 Hour Later*~*~

            "Whew we just made boarding call!" Lis said to her lighter side.

            "I know! Let's see, I am in seat 'A' row 27. How about you?" Elise hoped she didn't have to be separated from her Yami.

            "Oh. I am in seat 'A' row 28." Lis said sadly. Oh well, at least they were pretty close!

            Later on, Elise had  put all her belongings away in over head bins, and saw who she was going to sit next to. She didn't recognize him, he probably went to a different school.

            "Hello! My name is Elise. I go to CheckersOak."

            "Hi! I am Yugi. I go to Domino High!" Elise was surprised. She had heard that name before! Wait! He was the one who beat that snob, Seto Kaiba!

            "Looks like we are sitting next to each other. My......sister is sitting behind me. She plays Duel Monsters and has read about you beating Seto Kaiba. She is a big fan!" Elise noticed that Yugi had a Millennium item.

            *Lis, Yugi has the Millennium Puzzle! Isn't that neat!*

            **Wow, really? WAIT!!! You sitting next to THE Yugi Motuo? Lucky.....**

                                              ~*~*Where Lis Is Sitting*~*~

            "Hello. I am Lis. I go to CheckersOak. Who are you?" Lis had seen pictures of Yugi Motuo, and this guy looked a lot like Yugi. Except he looked older, and taller.

            "I am Yami. I go to Domino. I see you have a charm bracelet with the eye of Ra on it. It looks authentic." said Yami.

            "It is. I am actually a-" Lis was cut off by someone over the intercom.

            "Hello, this is your captain speaking. We would like to welcome you aboard American Airlines (A/N: I do not own American Airlines, so PLEASE do not sue me! *start begging you not to sue) Our flight will take approximately 4 hours 27 minutes. We have provided you with a movie and a lunch. I would like to over the safety features (A/N: I am skipping those to save you from ultimate boredom.) Okay. Flight attendants, prepare for take-off."

            Lis went ghostly white. she had been on a plane before, and it scared the @#%$ out of her. She noticed that Yami also was white.

            **I hate these. I can't explain what it feels like to fly, but it sure freaks me out!**

            *Don't be such a cry baby. It's only 4 hours!*

            **I. Hate. You.**

Lisie: Okay, folks! That is all. Feel free to give me options, but no flames. This is my first fic. Oh yea, I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews from 5 different people! MWAHAHAHA!!! ACCCCCKKKKK!! The back of my chair gave out. That hurt. Anyways, BYEEEE!


	2. The Explanation

Me:*walks by computer and sees she has her first computer* COOL! I am so-o happy! I am so-o happy! Da da-da da da-da! YEA!!! Well, here is the Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Elise and Lis!

Lis: Greeeaaat.

Elise: Yay!

Me: Okay, on to the story! ^___^ Oh, and I would like to say sorry, because my friend convinced me that Yu-Gi-Oh was set in America, but today I found out that I was right and my friend was wrong, Yu-Gi-Oh is set in Japan. That is why I sent them to the Bahamas. So bear with me. I would like to say sorry again.

Thinking 

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

*Elise to Lis*

**Lis to Elise**

**                                                               The Millennium Charm**

**                                                            Chapter 2: The Explanation**

            It was half-way through the flight, and Lis was snoring her head off. It was as loud as the engine! Elise was burying her head in her hands because of the embarrassment of her Yami.

            "Are you okay?" Yugi was wondering if Elise was okay. I just mean, she was red and her head was in her hands.

            "I'm sorry, my sister is just totally embarrassing me! Her snoring is just, so, loud!"

            Then, Lis started talking in her sleep. Then, Elise couldn't take it any more! _That's it! I can't take another second! _Elise then stuck out her hand, and to Yugi and Yami's surprise, Lis disappeared in a bright light. _Opps. Everyone sitting near me on the plane saw that. Stupid Elise, stupid Elise!_

**Elise, you baka! You have a lot of explaining to do!!**

            *I know! I know! Maybe I can just make them all forget.......*

            **No! Just tell them!**

            *But.........*

            **JUST TELL THEM!!** Lis gives Elise a mental death glare.

            *EEPP! Okay!*

            " Heh heh......." Elise couldn't think of what to say. Yami was staring blankly at the the seat where Lis was just sitting, and Yugi was staring at Elise, wondering what she just did to her sister.

            *What do I say? 'Oh, one night this bracelet appeared and it had the darker half of my soul'!!??!!*

            **Hmmmmmmm.......... I know! I was talking to Yami earlier, and he asked me about the bracelet. Just explain the bracelet, and you said Yugi had the Millennium Puzzle?**

            *Yes, he has it.........*

            **Then they should understand. Now start!!**

            Elise took a deep breath, and hoping they wouldn't think that she was insane, started explaining.

            " What just happened was the doing of my Millennium Charm. Lis is not my sister, she is my Yami. This Bracelet is one of the Millennium Items. I found it when I was 11, and it gave me Lis and magical powers. I just put Lis in her soul room, because she was snoring and talking in her sleep, which is really embarrassing." Elise took a deep breath, because she said that all at once. Yami and Yugi sat there as they processed what they just heard.

            /Yami?/

            //Yes aibou?//

            /I thought that there were only 7 Millennium Items?/

            //So did I......//

            Elise could tell that something wasn't making sense by the look on their faces.

            "Is something wrong? Do I need to explain anything else?"

            "Actually, yes. There were only 7 Millennium Items. The Puzzle, the Ring, the Rod, the Scale, the Key, the Eye, and the Necklace. There is no 'Millennium Charm'" explained Yami.

            " Yes there is! It is on my hand right now. It is real! See!" Elise then let Lis out of her soul room, and Lis appeared back in her seat, with that I-told-you-so smile on her face.

            " Okay. We believe you. The Millennium Items hold so ma-" Yugi was cut-off because the intercom came on.

            " We are ready to land. Flight attendants, prepare for landing." as the captain confirmed the Yami's worst fears, both Yugi and Elise cracked up because they both got the same mental message from their Yamis:

            'Ra, why me????!!!???'

Me: Okay peoples, I am done with chapter 2. I am having slight writers block, so that is why this is so short.

Elise: I liked this. I think, I don't know. I am way too tired to think.

Lis: JUS SHUT UP! I HAVE A HEADACHE FROM THE PLANE AND I WANT TO GO HOME FOR CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!!!!!

*Elise and Lisie look at each other, then nod. Yellow light comes out of Elise's hand and hits Lis*

Lis:*Blinks, then looks happy and relaxed* Thank you, hikari. I needed that.*Starts hopping around like a demented ballerina-butterfly.*

Me: Okay, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW-YEAR!!!!!!!!


End file.
